criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Elowen Brist
| Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = Elowen Brist | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = false | Name = Elowen BristSome of the information on this page was imported from Matthew Mercer's Vox Machina Wiki article, "Elowen Brist". | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = 42 's age was calculated from Matthew Mercer's outdated "Elowen Brist" article, which showed her age as 41. When Vox Machina encountered her a year later (in-game time) in , she would have been one year older. For example, the outdated page for her son, Simon Brist, shows his age as 8, but in , Simon said he was now 9 years old.|ep=48|0:28:45}} | Status = Alive | DeathEp = | DeathReason = | Place = Westruun | Family = Simon Brist (son) | Connections = Vox Machina (rescued her son from the Dread Emperor) | Profession = Baker | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} is a human woman from Westruun, the mother of Simon Brist, and a refugee after the rise of the Chroma Conclave. As an NPC, she is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance In , Elowen was described as having tightly-braided reddish hair, with streaks of gray along the sides. When Vox Machina met her a year before, she didn't have the gray streaks, so the trauma with the Dread Emperor kidnapping her son might have taken its toll on her body. Personality Biography Background Elowen inherited the Softsky Bakery in Westruun from her family. As its sole employee, she lived a modest life with her son, Simon. When Simon went missing for a few weeks, Elowen asked Vox Machina to help find him. Vox Machina found and defeated the Dread Emperor, who had kidnapped children from across Tal'Dorei. The party returned most of the missing children to their families, reuniting Simon and Elowen. Vox Machina travelled from Westruun to the Frostweald in mist form, when they noticed a refugee camp from overhead. When they landed and investigated, Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia noticed Elowen and her son, Simon, instantly recognizing them from their quest to rescue the children from the Dread Emperor. When the Chroma Conclave attacked Westruun, followed shortly thereafter by the dominion of Grog's former herd of barbarians, Elowen and her son became refugees. They sought aid in Kymal, but that small town could not accommodate all the refugees, leaving Elowen, Simon, and others to fend for themselves. However, Keyleth sent Elowen, Simon, and some wounded refugees to Whitestone using Transport via Plants. The party asked Elowen to deliver the Gate Stone to Pike Trickfoot. References Art: Category:Westruun